The Before and After Life of the Wonderful Wizard
by Snezzies
Summary: What happened to Lily and James? How did they fall in love? Did Harry have a happy time as a baby? What about after Harry's victory over Hogwarts? When did Ginny and Harry get marry? What happened to their kids in Hogwarts? Find out all these questions here in this wonderful adventure! Story written by: MOI! and Madison Glusick!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, Petunia

Four year old Petunia sat on her grandmother's lap, listening to a story.

"Then the doctors finally let me come in and see you for the first time. After a few weeks your parents brought you home you have lived here ever since," Grandma Evans shifted Petunia to her other leg, "Now they are going to bring Lily home from the hospital, and she will live here to."

Petunia looked up, "Who's Lily?"

Grandma looked down at Petunia with concern in her eyes, "She's your baby sister honey."

"Oh," Petunia said sucking her thumb, not having any idea what her grandmother was talking about.

"Remember we saw her at the hospital."

Oh, Petunia understood what her grandma was talking about, they had gone to the hospital last week and visited her mum _"_No, grandma," Petunia giggled, "That was Mommy, not Lily!"

Grandma chuckled, "Petunia dear, we saw your mum and Lily,"

This woman must be really confused Petunia thought, there had only been her mom there. Wait no. Her dad was there too. "No, no, no. Grandma, that was Dad who was with Mom," Petunia said with a very serious expression, "There was no Lily."

"Petunia, your mother was holding Lily."

What was she trying to say, a big bundle of blankets was coming home to live with them, because that was all her mom had been holding. She must have made some kind of mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Petunia

A few hours later Mrs. Evans walked into the living room.

"Mommy!" Petunia ran towards her, Petunia stepped back, "Mommy did you lose weight?"

Her mother laughed, "No, sweetie, your sister was born," She held the bundle of blankets out for Petunia to see again. Why did they keep shoving this thing in her face? But then Mrs. Evans took a small little thing out of the blankets.

Petunia gasped in horror, what was wrong with it? It was hideous! Everything was so tiny. And it was bald! "What is it?" Petunia thought that Lily was a freak from the beginning, and she continued thinking that for many years to come. But other people thought there was more to Lily Evans. In fact, one person _knew_ that there was more to her than just a freak. That person wasn't Lily's mom, dad, grandmother, or anyone in her family. But Professor Armando Dippet, the current Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, Professor Dippet

Being a headmaster was difficult, quite difficult indeed. It took great skill and cleverness. Each child had its own path some will impact the world forever and some will affect only one person. But everybody has a part to play. This is where the difficult part came in. He had to be careful. Very careful. Muggles, who are non-magical people must not know anything about the wizarding world. And those who have a child with magical powers within them made everything complicated. These children are better known as muggle-borns.

All wizards and witches develop magic at a very young age. It usually happens around the age five. But they start school at the age of eleven. Witches and wizards that grew up with parents who are also witches and wizards have no problem. Nothing would be unusual. Even if there child can make things disappear. All the parents already know what is happening. That is, their child is showing the first signs of magic.

Muggle-borns have a slight conflict. They too, show signs of magic at a young age. Considering muggles know nothing about magic, this could give them a fright when they see their child doing all sorts of odd crazy things like shrinking a t-shirt in seconds. And this is where Professor Dippet comes in. His job is to make sure the parents don't freak and make rash choices when these magical moments arises. It would be more complicated if both of them ended up in a mental hospital. It would be much better to have questionable moments but with a calm aura. And it's nothing a little magic couldn't do.

But Professor Dippet's job didn't just end there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, Professor Dippet

Those who play an important part in the society must be prepared well. One of those people was Lily Evans. Dippet always knew when a wizard or a witch was born and he also knew what role they played. When he found out Lily was born, he got to work immediately. She was muggle-born which frustrated him. Somewhere inside of him said that she had to know she was a witch before she got the letter that informs everybody they got accepted to Hogwarts, which is the best wizarding and witch school in Europe. How was he going to tell Lily without telling the muggle parents? Informing parents of muggle-born that their child is a witch or a wizard can get you into big trouble. Suddenly Dippet got an idea. Who said he had to be the one to tell Lily?

He checked a big list of all the witches and wizards being born. He found the perfect person, Severus Snape. The young wizard only lived a mile away from Lily Evans. He could tell that their fates would cross in the future. So why not make it cross now? Then again, there was another wizard that Lily Evans would be destined to meet. His name was James Potter. Dippet knew that James and Severus would dislike each other very much in the future. And he would prefer Lily would be friends with James rather than Severus. For one thing, he remembers how much he disliked Eileen Prince who was Severus mum. She had a snotty attitude and nobody liked her. That was because she disliked everybody and always made mean nasty comments. The professor sighed. He knows he must not be prejudiced. Also Severus is the best person for his plan.

He needed Lily to meet Severus. Severus was a wizard and definitely a child. A child like him would surly spill out the truth about Lily when he finds out all sorts of things she can do. Dippet smiled. One problem solved. About one hundred more to go and one of them was also very important. And it involved James Potter. But for now he needed a break.

"Ah finally," he muttered.

Over the next few years he watched Lily carefully. He had to find the perfect moment to add Severus in her life. But he was glad that he had a faultless plan. The only thing he didn't know was that Severus's life crossed with Voldemort's life who was destined for great but terrible things.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, Petunia

Ever since her parents brought Lily home, Petunia disliked her. It was always Lily this Lily that. Her parents barely paid attention to her and whenever their friends came over they always gushed about Lily not Petunia.

She did some stupid things to get attention like drawing on the wall. The drawing was actually quite good she thought. But her parents were angry and it got her attention but the wrong kind of attention she wanted.

Petunia started hating her so much and every time she sees Lily she would give her a horrible look or stick out her tongue if her parents weren't around. Sometimes she got away with it and sometimes she didn't.

So her role in the family was a troublemaker and a hateful sister.

The worst part about Lily was she got magical powers. She could make flowers bloom again and move things slightly without even touching it. Petunia always wondered why she can't do that since she was her sister. But ever since she found out what Lily can do, Petunia found out what Lily really was, a _freak_.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6, Severus

Severus Snape peered through a bush, spying on Lily and Petunia Evans. Severus nervously looked around, if his mother found him hiding here she would kill him. He was supposed to be in a time out because he had been caught practicing magic with no adult supervision. Although at age four, you couldn't do very impressive magic. All that Severus could do was move objects a few centimeters to the left or right.

Severus turned back just in time to see Lily jump of the swings at the highest point and float in the air for almost three whole seconds. On top of that she landed gracefully on her feet.

"Lily! You can't do that! If you don't stop I'll tell mummy!" Petunia shrieked as her little sister ran back to the swings.

"I'm okay Petunia, look, I don't have any cuts or bruises," Lily sighed, they had been through this so many times before.

"You're some kind of _freak_!" Petunia shouted, "We're going home," although she would never admit it, Petunia was jealous of what Lily could do. It wasn't fair.

Severus would have been jealous of Lily too, if he wasn't a wizard himself. He wondered if Lily knew that she wasn't a normal person. Much less a witch. He thought that it would be a good idea to tell her at some point before she got the letter from Hogwarts.

Actually, it wasn't Severus's good idea, but he thought it was Professor Dippet's. A few nights ago Severus had a dream that he was at Hogwarts. But nothing went right; as soon as he got there he was rushed to the headmaster's office. When he got there, Professor Dippet yelled at him for not telling Lily Evans that she was a witch. "You let her think for nearly eleven years that she was some kind of freak! And you knew the whole time that she was a witch. What if her parent thought about taking her to the muggle healers, or doctors? You could have caused her to expose magic!" That was all Professor Dippet had to say. And Severus felt horrible.

Severus sighed and headed back toward his house. He seemed more stressed out than the average four year old.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7, James

"C'mon Thomas. We need to hurry up!" said James Potter. He just met his new friend and already they did everything together. Right now they were going outside to play football. It was James favorite sport. He loved kicking the black and white ball across the green field. And the best part was he learned it from Thomas.

"I'm coming!" said Thomas. He was breathing heavily from all the running. James too was also tired but his excitement powered him. Finally they made to the field. The grass was soft and very green. The perfect playing conditions thought James. He smiled.

Thomas took the ball from the bag they brought. And then the game began. Neither was great at soccer but they both enjoyed it. Kicking, slipping, falling was basically the whole game. Both of them laughed when one of them kicked to hard and slipped. James laughed so hard throughout the game and in the end his stomach ached. It was so fun, but it was time to leave. The sun was about to set.

Both of them walked back home in separate direction knowing that tomorrow they will see each other again.

"How was your day?" James's mom asked him as he walked through the door.

"Great! Me and Thomas played football all day," He replied. "And it was really fun!

His mom chuckled, "That's good, honey."

The next morning James jumped out of his bed. Then rushed outside to meet his friend.

"You're a little speedy today," called his dad.

"Yep, I'm going to play with Thomas," replied James. "Bye." He ran all the way to Thomas's house and rang the doorbell. The door opened instantly and out came his friend with a big grin on his face.

"Hi!" Thomas said enthusiastically.

His mom came and turned to Thomas, "Who is this, dear?"

"My friend, James. Can we go now? We want to play soccer,"

"Ok be careful," his mom called, but James and Thomas already started running away.

Again just like yesterday they played just as long and had a lot of fun. They were starving in the end.

"Do you want to eat dinner at my house?" Thomas asked.

"Sure, I need to call my mom at your house," James smiled. A couple more hours with his friend. No, James decided, Thomas is his best friend. The day just got better for these two. They both chatted about their life on the way back to Thomas's house.

"Mommy, can James eat at our house for dinner," Thomas asked as they walked inside.

"Of course, honey," yelled Mom. Her voice was coming from the kitchen which wasn't the only thing coming out from there. A delicious smell wafted through the whole house.

"Mmm. What's that smell?" James stomach grumbled.

"Your tummy must be wondering too. My mommy is making burritos, I think," Thomas started laughing and James joined in.

"What are you goofballs laughing about? Dinner's ready!" Thomas's mom came with a handful of plates and utensils.

"Yum!" said both James and Thomas ecstatically. Soon both of them were munching their food furiously. All that work required a lot of food. Then a thought occurred to James. He wondered if his best friend was a wizard.

"So can you do anything special yet?" asked James with his mouth full of food.

"What do you mean special?" said Thomas curiously.

"Like magic,"

"With cards, hats, and magic? I can do some magic tricks. Daddy taught me some," James gave him a weird look. He heard about these muggle magic tricks. They were nowhere as cool as real magic.

"No I mean with a wand," This time Thomas gave him a weird look. James knew he had to be careful. His mommy always told him never to tell anyone he's a wizard unless he's sure that person is also magical themselves. If he wanted to ask a person if they're a wizard his mommy told him to be vague about asking. Not that he knows what vague means. But he got her point.

"So you can't do cool things like move something without touching it," questioned James.

"Not that I know of. Let me try," So Thomas did. He concentrated really hard on the napkin lying across the table and tried to motion it to come towards him that his face was flushed with purple. It didn't work.

"Nope can you do it?" he breathed.

"No, I just heard some kids talking about this cool magical ability," James lied. One thing he knew for sure is that he couldn't tell Thomas he could even though he really wanted to. He swallowed his great disappointment. It would've been cool if both of them could go to Hogwarts, the best school for wizards and witches, together. Sadly that wouldn't happen and in less than seven years he's going to half to leave his best friend to go to that school. He didn't have a choice.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8, Lily

Lily sat in her room; this was how she usually spent her afternoons. She would go out in the mornings, but then Petunia would find something to tattle on her for. Considering the fact that her parents _always_ sided with her older sister, Lily was often sent to her room as a punishment. She thought about how Petunia called her a freak, she had never put much thought about it before; she had just gotten used to it. But now that she did think about it, it was pretty offensive.

Lily remembered how she had jumped of the swing set at the highest point, then landed gracefully on the ground, like a professional gymnast. (Like Gabby Douglas!) For some reason she could do things that other kids couldn't. For the first time, Lily wondered if there was something wrong with her. If she really was a freak.

Lily sighed; she had nothing to do, besides think depressing thoughts, and quite frankly, that was getting old. She peered out of her second-story window and wondered how far from the ground it was. It couldn't be that much higher than the swing set was. Could it?

Lily strode over to the already opened window, and tried to unhinge the screen. Suddenly, there was a little click and a gust of wind blew into the house. Lily took a few deep breaths, and then once she had gathered up all of her courage, she hopped out the window and jumped.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9, Lily

Lily landed gracefully on the soft grass in her backyard. She didn't feel any pain which meant that she was good. Then she lifted her head and blew away her red hair so she could see. The sun was glaring brightly in her face. But she could make out a shape.

It was Petunia standing there with a frown on her face and her arms were crossed very tightly to her chest.

"Lily, I told you not to do that!" Petunia yelled. Her face was red with anger.

"Why? What did I do?" Lily replied innocently. She knew what Petunia meant. The unnatural things… Meaning jumping out of a window and landing way too elegantly. But it made Lily feel special.

"You know what I mean. It makes you look like a freak," said Petunia irritated. Lily looked straight into her sister's brown eyes and did something that she never got the courage to do. She pushed Petunia onto the ground.

"No! You can't tell me what to do, and you can't call me a freak," Lily was angry at her sister. For years she put up with all this name calling, but it had to end now. And her sister couldn't tell her what she can't do.

Lily stared at the spot Petunia fell. Petunia looked just as angry as her. She got up and wiped the dirt of her hands and was about to yell something just when both of them heard a noise behind the bushes in their backyard.

Lily and Petunia shared a frightened look. All temporarily hatred to each other was forgotten. Then silently they tiptoed to the bush and peered through it. They couldn't see anything and didn't want to go any closer to the bush.

"What's in there? Do you reckon there's just some animal in there?" asked Petunia anxiously.

"I don't know. Do you think a person is hiding behind the bush?" Lily guessed.

There were more noised and suddenly the bush spit out a boy. The girls screamed and jumped back. The boy had a hooked nose. His long, wavy black hair had a greasy and waxy look. And the boy wore clothes that didn't even match and wasn't the normal wear. It looked like he was wearing a dress and a suit put together.

"Get out of here!" shrieked Petunia. She was trying to shoo him away using hand motions.

Lily kept staring at the boy, he looked familiar. She just couldn't place where she had seen him before. Then it hit her. He was the boy, that same boy.

Ever since she could remember, she had seen that boy in quite a couple places and the only thing he was doing was staring at her. Lily had seen him numerous times. Once she went to the store, and he was just crouching behind a big teddy bear and all he was doing was looking at her. Creepy, much.

So she had decided to confront him. But it didn't work. When Lily had followed him to his home, which was on Spinner's End and it was the only house there, the boy simply just stared at her even though she was yelling. In the end Lily though he was deaf, so she gave up. After that she never saw him again for some reason. But now he was here right in front of her.

"No, Petunia, he's deaf. He can't understand a word you say," said Lily. She stopped Petunia from accidently tripping on a rock.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I met him before, I–" Lily stopped just when the boy started talking.

"I'm not deaf," he stated. "I can hear."

Lily was stunned, "You can hear! Why didn't you say anything when I asked you why you were stalking me?" Petunia eyes widened. Lily forgotten she never told anyone, but she continued yelling at this boy, "Why were you stalking me?"

He winced as if her words hurt him. But Lily was angry. All that time he was pretending he was deaf. It had made Lily lose her voice.

"Look, I didn't mean to stalk you really. I just wanted to know you. And I pretended I was deaf, because I couldn't tell you at that time," explained the boy.

Lily frowned at him. What was this boy talking about? She needed some answers right away.

"So why didn't you just talk to me? I don't bite. And tell me what? And who are you?" questioned Lily.

"Lily, let's go!" quivered Petunia pulling on the sleeve of Lily's dress. But Lily gave her a look and didn't budge.

"I'm Severus Snape. And well… I don't know why I didn't just talk to you…" started the boy. "And I don't know if I can tell you."

"Tell Me Now!" Lily said forcefully. Severus started looking scared.

"Look Lily," Both girls' eyes widened. How did he know Lily's name?

Severus stared at them and was wondering what was wrong.

"How did you know her name?" squeaked Petunia. She glanced at Lily. Lily could see her face go ashen white.

"Well I heard you people talking and you know…"

"You mean when you were stalking me," said Lily.

"Like I said before, I wasn't stalking you. I just wanted to know you," Lily gave him a disbelieving look. But Severus went on, "As I was saying before, I don't know if I can tell you, with her there." He nodded in Petunia's direction.

"Whatever you can tell me, you can tell her," Lily glared at him.

"Fine, but it's not my fault if she freaks out," There was that word that Lily hated, _freak_. It just made her hatred to this boy increase.

"Why would I freak? I'm not a little kid?" said Petunia defensively.

"Because you're not special," replied Severus. Petunia eyes narrowed. That was a mean thing to say.

Lily got annoyed, "Are you going to tell us or what?"

"Fine, I will," he snapped. "What I wanted to say was you're special. You're better then all these humans. You can do more things,"

Lily got flabbergasted. What did he mean that she was special? And what things can she do that other people cannot. True, she can jump off a swing and land gracefully to her feet. But that was because she did that a lot and it became very easy. Lily bet anyone can do that with practice.

"Pick up that dead flower," said Snape, "Watch what you can do." Lily gave him a suspicious look. If this was some joke, she was going to be furious.

Lily cautiously picked up the flower next to her and placed it in the palm of her hand. Then something extraordinary happened. Slowly the dead flower petals started to come back to life. The ugly brown turned into a beautiful shade of pink, and the flower righted itself up.

Petunia looked surprised, "How…"

"I don't know…"

"It's because you're special," said Severus. Lily tried it on other dead flowers. Soon the yard was filled with beautiful colors.

"Why me? How come I'm the only one who can do this?" asked Lily.

"You're not the only one. I can do that too, look," Severus picked up a flower and soon it too became alive. All traces of hatred to Severus disappeared. Lily started getting very curious.

"Wow…" she muttered.

"So why can't Petunia do it?" It seemed odd because Petunia was her sister.

"It's because Petunia is not like us," said Severus. Lily gave him a confused look and he went on, "We're magical. And you're a witch, Lily."

Something in Lily started boiling with anger. That was the meanest insult she ever heard.

"How dare you!" she yelled at Severus. He looked completely stunned. But Lily didn't care. She wanted to get away from him just when –

"Both of you are freaks! Freaks!" screamed Petunia. Lily felt like she was going to shatter. She hated all of this. She hated her life. All she wanted was to be a regular nine year old with none of these odd things happening to her.

So Lily did the only thing that came to her mind. She ran as fast as she can. She wanted to get away from her sister and that creepy boy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10, Severus

Severus was very angry. He knew that it would be wrong to tell Lily about her being a witch, but he never thought it would lead to her running away.

Severus knew full well what it felt like to be mistreated, he had been all nine years of his life, and he had thought about running away too. But he had never had the courage to leave his home. He knew there was something special about Lily, more special than just being a witch. She was brave and courageous. Some humans are brave but they can't get very far, because they are, well, human. But a witch with the courage that Lily had, well, he knew that she would go down in wizard history, he just didn't know if she would end up being the hero or the villain.

Whatever she ended up being, Snape hoped that he would be with her. He wanted to be just like her.

Snape had felt lonely ever since Lily left. Even though he hadn't talked to her much before (well actually he never talked to her), she felt like a friend to him even though she was yelling the whole time. And it was a nice feeling. Nobody in his life had ever been nice to him. His mother and father were never much of parents- his mom was never home, and his dad had serious drinking problems.

Before Lily had run away, he had hoped that he could have a friend that was like him. He should have known that that wouldn't have worked out. Nothing ever went right for him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11, Lily

Lily ran until she couldn't breathe. She blew out her red hair that was sticking to her face. Drips of sweat were pouring down her face. Slowly her breathing relaxed and she started walking.

She had no idea where she was. There were houses in front of her. All of them were very luxurious. Probably some rich nice family that gets along unlike mine, she thought.

Right then fury unleashed inside of her. She wanted to kick something really hard. She hated everything. Her sister. Her weird abilities. Her whole life. Why can't her family be like that? She would've given anything for her life to be like that.

Her eyes watered, and a second later, tears were dripping down her cheeks and fell to the ground. It was instantly evaporated from the heat leaving no mark of a sad helpless girl.

Lily walked down the sidewalk and found a nearby bench at a park. She hung her head limply and sobbed her heart out.

A young boy, who was walking past the park, saw her. He tiptoed quietly over there to see if she wanted to play. As he got closer, he realized she was crying. Somewhere inside of him wanted to comfort her. But leaving her alone would be the better choice. His yearning to help her got the better of him.

Lily looked up. Her almond shaped green eyes looked angry and sad at the same time. A boy with very untidy dark brown hair was walking slowly towards her. His glasses were crooked on his face and he had freckles splatted all over his cheeks.

She tried to clear her eyes by rubbing, but that only made it more red and puffy. Her face probably looked like a mess.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked.

Lily still felt a little bit angry, but she felt better now that she wasn't alone.

She gave out a heavy sigh, "I am now," The boy's face still looked worried, but he didn't persist on asking anymore questions.

"I'm James Potter, what's your name?" the boy introduced.

"Lily Evans," The same last name as her awful sister. Lily wished they weren't related.

James smiled, "That's a pretty name," Lily blushed. That was the first compliment she ever got from a boy. It warmed her up a little bit. Both of them just stayed silent in the still air. It was a nice day outside.

"So…" James sat down on the bench next to her, "… What do you want to do?"

She didn't know what she wanted to do – or not do. She felt so helpless and vulnerable. Lily wanted someone to talk to, but she was afraid that everybody would make fun of her or not believe her.

She glanced at James sitting next to her. He was staring at her. He seemed like a normal kid. A kid who is just starting the journey of life; a kid who has a mind full of imagination. Maybe there is someone to talk to…

"Can I talk to you?" Lily asked shyly. She didn't know why, but James was making her nervous.

He looked surprised, "Yeah, of course!"

"Look, I know this will sound weird but…" Lily took a deep breath, "I feel different. I feel like I can't relate to anyone else. I feel like I'm on the outside of this whole world. I don't know why but I can do things nobody else can do," She picked up a wilted flower nearby and showed James. The flower slowly bloomed and became alive.

Lily immediately regretted her decision on showing James. Just like she had expected, he looked surprised and freaked out. His brown eyes were widened to the point that if it was opened any further, his eyeballs would pop out.

"Lily…" he said hesitantly. Words seemed to be caught in his throat.

Suddenly Lily wanted to run away again. She didn't want another person to call her a freak. When she was about to get up, a looming shadow casted over her body.

A man with a bushy mustache and grizzly red hair grinned wickedly. His mouth showed cracked, crooked, yellow teeth. Then slowly he slipped his hand in his pocket and took out a sharp, pointy knife.

Both, James's and Lily's faces were frozen with fear.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12, James and Lily

"AHHHHHH!" They both screamed at the same time. The man looked at James and Lily curiously. He took a step closer to them, and the kids staggered back frightfully.

The man's eyes softened. "I'm not going to hurt you kids."

"Th-th-then why do you have a knife in your hand," Lily squeaked.

He raised his hand to glance at the knife he was holding. "Oh this? I was just using it to cut some of my vicious plants. Don't want them to bite anyone." He moved the knife closer to Lily, so she could see it better. James instantly pulled her back.

"Stop! Don't hurt her! Take me instead!"

The man chuckled, "I'm not going to hurt her. That girl could probably stop me if she wanted to, and you're one brave man. Learning how to protect your girl."

James blushed, but was still glaring at the man.

"I don't believe you!" he retorted.

The man ruffled the little kid's black hair, "You're adorable kid. I wish I could chat with you some more, but I do believe I hear my wife calling out for me."

And in perfect timing, there was a distant holler, "Arthur Weasley, get back in here right now!"

James and Lily were staring at the man named Arthur as if he was a lunatic. Arthur quickly skipped his way across the fields of corn in the distance singing random words to the open air. James could've sworn one of the plants tried to bite his leg. He shook his head to clear his mind. That couldn't have been real.

"Wow, that was weird." Lily said.

James agreed, "Yeah. What was wrong with him?"

"He's cuckoo!" Lily giggled, and James laughed with her. But there was something bothering him, and he didn't know what. Soon his worries disappeared as he and Lily made fun of that man. Time flew by quickly, and it was getting dark.

"Sorry Lily, I have to go. My mommy probably wants me home before it's really dark outside." Lily's smile dropped. She remembered she left home, and she definitely wasn't going back. James noticed her sadness.

"What's wrong?"

"I ran away."

"Really? Why?"

"I hate my sister! She called me a freak, and I don't even know what I did to make her think that!" Suddenly, tears started to run down her face.

James tried to calm her, "Please don't cry. Maybe you could stay at my house."

Lily's face immediately brightened up. "Really? I would love that!"

"C'mon, let's go then." James smiled at her. Hand in hand, the two little children walked happily forward into the neighborhood.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13, James and Lily

"So why did you run away?" James asked curiously.

Lily's eyes darkened. "My sister and probably everyone else too think I'm a freak. And I'm not a witch either," She met James's eyes. "They don't understand me."

James shifted nervously, "About that…see… the thing is you are a witch,"

Lily gave him a reproachful look. "Not you too!" Before she could stop herself, she felt her eyes watered again for like the millionth time this day. James lifted his hand, and placed it on her shoulder.

"Don't cry," he said soothingly," A witch isn't a bad thing, and I'm a wizard."

"What is that exactly? Another kind of freak!"

"No! That's not what I meant"

Lily looked up, and stared at his face. "Then what do you mean?"

"We're special."

"As if I haven't been told," muttered Lily.

James continued and ignored her, "We can do magic! Isn't that so awesome?"

"Magic?" Lily looked at him surprised. "Mommy always told me spells and sparkly wands were just a made-up story."

James let out a shout of laughter, "I'm betting she's a muggle."

"Muggle?"

"People who can't do magic like us."

"Oh." Lily was shocked. People can't do things like her?

The two kids kept chatting about magic, wizards, and witch until they arrived at James's house.

"We're here!" James said. "C'mon, I want you to meet my parents. They both have magical powers too!" Lily quietly walked with him into his house, and gasped in shock.

"Wow…" The interior was quite different and unique from her house. There were two owls flying all over the place. She could see dishes and scrubs cleaning themselves without someone moving them. But those weren't even the oddest things in this house. There was a talking table right in the middle of the house wearing a pink tutu and a magician's hat, and Lily could swear she saw a pair of rabbit feet sticking out of it.

She turned to James. "This is amazing!"

He grinned. "Welcome to the Potter's house!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14, James and Lily

"This is unbelievable!" Lily said with awe.

James cheeks turned red. "Thanks but it's just a regular, old, dinky house." Lily gave him an incredulous look.

"Are you kidding? I wish the dishes would wash by itself, and you let your owls fly around in your house? My mommy doesn't even let my hamster out running on the ground. And a talking table! That is one of the coolest things I've ever seen." James turned his head, and stared at the table.

He lifted his eyebrows, "Buster, you think he's cool." James looked around, and quickly whispered in Lily's ears. "He's a pain in a butt! Sh… Don't tell my mommy I said that word."

Lily giggled. "I'll keep my lips shut."

"Dinner's ready!" a voice called out, which was probably James's mother's.

"I'm coming!" James yelled back. "C'mon Lily! Let's eat dinner!" Immediately after he said that, Lily's stomach started growling.

"Haha, yeah, I'm starving! I could eat a horse."

James gave her a weird look. "What do you mean by that?"

"It means I'm starving, and I could eat a LOT of food."

"Oh, do you mean eat a dragon?"

Now it was Lily's turn to give him an odd look. "No, dragons aren't real, silly. They're just fairytale."

"That's not true! I saw a dragon last year. It was so cool! It blew fire and all."

"No way!" Lily said in shock.

"Yes way!" Before James could say anymore, his mother appeared next to their side.

"Hello, who is this, James?"

Lily turned to her. She was in her mid-thirties, and she was pretty for a woman her age. Her brunette hair was pulled into a braid down her back, and her eyes were covered in wrinkles, but sparkled with years of laughter. Lily decided she liked her, and she smiled at James's mom. "I'm Lily Evans."

"Well it's nice to meet you."

"Mommy, can she stay and eat dinner with us?" asked James.

"Of course." His mother said. "Can you tell your dad that dinner's ready. He must be in the astronomy room."

"Ok." James ran off to the other side of the kitchen leaving Lily and his mother alone.

"Astronomy room?" Lily asked curiously.

"Oh, James's dad is obsessed with the space. I hardly think you can see any stars or planets at this time of the day, but his dad is always too eager. Once he sees a telescope, it's almost impossible to pull him away from it." Lily laughed.

She saw James and his dad walking toward the kitchen. His dad was also in his mid-thirties, and he had his black hair sticking out all over the place. It looked like he just finished taking a long nap. The glasses on his face were crooked on his nose, and his blue eyes were soft with tiredness.

He took a seat at the table, and the rest of them sat down too.

"Let the feast begin!" James said cheerfully, and all of them laughed as if they were one big, happy family.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15, James and Lily

"So Lily, what do your parents do for a living?" James's dad asked. He kept twirling his fork unconsciously, and his mouth was full of food.

"Both of them are accountants," Lily said.

"Accountants… hm…never heard of them before…"

"Fergus!" James's mother chided through her teeth. Lily only caught snippets of what she was saying. "She's a… Accountants are… common…act like a muggle,"

"Mommy! Lily already knows, you don't have to keep our magic secret safe." James said quietly pulling on his mother's sleeve. She was staring wide-eyed at him.

"James, you know you aren't supposed to tell anyone."

"I know, mommy, but Lily is a witch." His mother looked startled. She turned her face to look at Lily.

"Well, why didn't you say so?"

Lily shrugged her shoulders. "I just found out today. Before, I thought I was just some kind of freak."

James's mother looked at her with pity. "Your parents are humans, right?" That comment made Lily confused.

"Of course, they're humans."

"They can't do extraordinary things like you?"

"I don't think so."

"Ahh, you're a muggle-born. Sometimes ordinary people give birth to a magical person. Don't worry, you're not the only one to go through this."

Lily sighed with relief. She thought she was completely different. Her whole life she wondered why she could do things nobody else can, and when she tries to show someone they either get scared or make fun of her. Now she finally knew the truth, and needed to know more.

"So can you tell me everything about witches and wizards…What are the rules, what should I wear every day? I need to know."

James's mother chuckled. "Slow down," she said, "So where should we start?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16, James and Lily

"…created a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." James's mom just finished telling Lily the story of the magic school. She learned quite a lot in the past couple of hours. One of her favorite things she learned about this world is that unicorns are real. She wanted to meet one so badly. All her life she pretended to have a pet unicorn. When she told James's mom what she was going to do when she finds this creature, James's mom chuckled.

"Sweetie, you can't have one as a pet. They're wild creatures, and it's best to keep them alone." Lily was disappointed, but learning that she was going to have her own wand cheered her up.

Suddenly her eyes felt droopy. She looked at the clock and saw it was eight o'clock. A yawn crawled up to her mouth. She was exhausted from this day. Her parents must be really worried, but then she realized she had no idea how to get home. James saw the panic in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Home! I have to get home, but I d-don't know how…" Lily was scared. Her legs and arms were shaking. What was she going to do know?

James's mom tried comforting her, but it only made her miss her family more.

"Don't be scared, we'll take you back home."

"B-b-b-b-but…" Lily started saying, and without warning, she passed out.

Moments later, she felt an ice pack on her forehead. Her eyes were groggily and her head was spinning.

"What happened?" she asked James, who was nearby her.

"I don't know. You just fainted and fell of your chair. Are you okay?"

"I think so." But her head was still in pain. She was probably going to have a big bruise.

Lily saw James's mom walking to her with a fancy stick in her hand. She guessed that was her wand.

"Honey, try not to fidget. I'm going to get you all fixed up here in a jiffy." And so she did. In a blink of eye, her head instantly felt better. Lily tried to get up, but her feet were still wobbly.

"I'm sorry. Magic can do that to you if you're not used to it, but the good thing is you're fine."

"Mommy, can Lily stay over tonight?" James asked.

"Well I think it would be best if she goes back to her family. She had a really rough day."

"But mommy, she's really tired." And in perfect timing, Lily gave a great big yawn.

"Ok, but let's see if Lily is okay with it." James's mom said hesitantly. They all turned to face Lily.

"I guess I could stay. I'm really tired." She let out another yawn. They all laughed.

"We can see that," James's mom said. "C'mon, you can sleep in the guest room for tonight, but before we do that, can you tell me your address?"

"57 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England." Lily stated proudly. Her mommy always told her to remember her address just in case if she needed it. There was an odd look on James's mother's face, but it quickly disappeared and turned into a smile.

"Thank you. Follow me to your room." Lily got up, and this time she could walk. She was led into a dark, narrow hallway. As they walked into the room, she could smell fresh flowers. The paint looked like it was just done. It was a sunset orange; her favorite color.

"Here, I got some pajamas for you to wear." James's mom handed her a set of pink and white pjs with bunnies on them. "They were my niece's, but she outgrew them"

Lily took them gratefully. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Sleep tight," James's mom said, and she left the room.

Lily never slept in a room by herself. She had to share with Petunia at her house. Secretly she was glad that she had Petunia. She didn't enjoy the dark much. But today, she was too tired to worry about bed monsters or anything.

After she got changed and brushed her teeth, she slipped into the bed covers. She missed her animal friends. Lilac the unicorn would always comfort her and Bowie, her bear, would always make her smile. Lily wanted to go home. She realized that she loved her family, well maybe not Petunia.

_It's just one night_, Lily told herself. It helped her relax a little bit.

Before she fell asleep, she heard whispers coming outside of her door.

"More than 30 miles away... Couldn't walk... only magic… powerful wizard…"

Lily was confused, but didn't give the whispers much attention. After all, she was only four years old. She shouldn't worry so much.

Minutes later, her eyes closed with exhaustion.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17, James and Lily

She felt a prickle of light beneath her eyes, and they slowly opened. Across from the room, she spotted some brown boxes. She wondered what was in there. Before she knew it, her curiosity led her over there.

Her fingers were just about to open it when she realized that this might be a bad idea. But surly, the thing inside of the box won't explode or something. So Lily, as any little kid would, opened it.

Inside she saw a big orange fluff ball. She couldn't help herself; she had to touch this soft, strange thing. But when she did, a tiny mouth with sharp teeth appeared.

"Ahh!" she yelled out loud. What was this odd thing? Lily was about to touch it, but she heard a voice.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you you're not supposed to pry into other people's things?

She pulled her hand away quickly and blushed. "Sorry, Mr. Potter, I didn't mean to. But what is this thing?"

"A puffskein."

"What?" She had never heard of such a thing.

"I don't think muggles know about them. They're magical creatures." Mr. Potter walked over to her and grabbed the puffskein. "Here, pet it if you want."

Lily brushed her hand over the fluffy fur of this creature. It was softer than a cotton ball. She had never felt anything so fuzzy. The puffskein started squeaking happily.

"Why was it in the box?" she asked.

"We're just hiding it until James's birthday."

"Oh, I see."

Mr. Potter placed the puffskein in the box again. "C'mon, let's eat breakfast." Lily reluctantly left the soft animal. She walked down the stairs and she was hit by a strong aroma. Her stomach growled.

"Ahh, is that bacon?" Her mouth was starting to water.

Mr. Potter chuckled. When she saw the kitchen, her jaws dropped. Hints of magic were everywhere. The milk was pouring into bowls without hands. The dishes were washing by themselves. And the cereal was jumping as if it was alive.

"This is amazing!"

James was staring at her in bewilderment. "What is?"

"Everything!"

James looked around as if he was expecting something else to appear. "I don't understand, still."

"James, Lily's probably not used to seeing magic." James's mom said. Her hands were carrying a bunch of empty plates. She placed them down, and then grabbed a pan full of bacon.

"Lily, help yourself to anything you want." Lily grabbed an empty plate, and filled her plate with bacon, cereal, and some weird bread that keeps putting frosting on itself every time she licks it off.

At first, she was gobbling the food in big bite, but then she started chewing it slowly to savor the taste. The food was delicious, and it was better than anything she ever ate. By the time she had her tenth strip of bacon, she was so full that she could barely walk.

Before she was going to get up, she heard a loud noise ripple through the air, and a stench of food that doesn't seem so appetizing now.

"James!" his mom chided.

"Sorry," And he let out another burp. Everybody laughed. They were all having a fun time. Unfortunately, it was time to go. Lily was going to miss James and his family a lot.

Lily was walking to the front door, but James's dad stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"I thought I was going home."

"Through the front door? I've heard of crazy things, but I don't think we can walk through solid things yet,"

"What?" She gave him a bewildered look. Walking through solid things? What does that have to do with driving?

"I was kidding. We don't really use cars in the magic world. Mostly we disapparate to places we want to go. It's a lot quicker. C'mon take my hand," He lifted his right hand to her. "Oh, and Cecilia, I'm going to the Apothecary to get some supplies. Do you want anything there?"

"Oh, nothing really, but while you're at Diagon Alley, can you get me a book at Flourish and Blotts?" said Mrs. Potter.

"Ok, I will, C'mon Lily." Lily was hesitant. She couldn't process these weird names, but all she kept thinking was this magic world. Would it disappear once she returned home to her normal family? Would she forget about it after? She didn't want to though. She didn't really want to leave just yet.

But what about her parents? She really missed them. And maybe Petunia. They're her family. She couldn't just leave them forever. She did want to see them again. Lily sighed. She guessed it would be best to leave.

_Maybe I could find this place again, _she thought. That made her smile. She would love to see the Potters again.

She finally took Mr. Potter's awaiting hand, and with her free hand waved goodbye to James and his mom.

James was also sad to see Lily leave. In the past two days, they became really great friends. Lily was going to miss James the most.

As she felt her body being sucked in by some unknown force, Lily kept thinking about how she was going to visit James again, but she didn't have to worry. Fate was going to bring them together forever.


End file.
